tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sons of the Silent Age
thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #28"Sons of the Silent Age" ("Die Söhne des Stillen Zeitalters") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Februar 1990 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #28 *'Coverdesign': Michael Dooney *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson, Kevin Eastman (Seite 11), Rick Veitch (Seite 12) Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''The River'', Part 3: "Old Man River" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Dreams of Stone" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|100px|Die Bedrohung durch die MenschheitTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Shredder (erwähnt) *Meermenschen *Splinter (erwähnt) *Old Man und Bloodsucker (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|180px|ÜberlebenskampfEin Fluss irgendwo in Northampton. Ein Seeadler kreist über dem Gewässer, auf der Suche nach Beute. Da sieht er im Flusswasser etwas schwimmen, was wie ein großer Fisch aussieht; lediglich eine langgezogene Rückenflosse ist über der Wasseroberfläche sichtbar. Der Adler stößt hinab und will sich die prospektive Beute schnappen. Seine Klauen sind nahe daran zuzuschlagen - als plötzlich etwas aus dem Wasser heraus mit zwei Händen nach dem Adler greift und ihn an seinen Beinen festhält! Einige Sekunden lang kämpfen die beiden Wesen miteinander, als dann plötzlich - und ohne ersichtlichen Grund - die Hände den Adler loslassen und wieder zurück in die Tiefen des Flusses sinken... thumb|left|180px|Raphaels einsame GedankenIrgendwo anders, am selben Fluss. Auf einer Brücke brütet Raphael, noch durchgeschüttelt wegen seiner erst kürzlich zurückliegenden Erlebnisse mit Old Man und Bloodsucker, düster vor sich hin und duldet nicht einmal Leonardo oder Casey in seiner Gesellschaft. Er erinnert sich an seine unkontrollierten Wutanfälle, die ihn und seine Brüder so oft in Schwierigkeiten bringen, und die kindliche Unschuld, die er zurückgelassen hat. Schließlich aber gelingt es Casey, ihn und die anderen zumindest für den Augenblick auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, indem er sie an einen Floßausflug erinnert, den sie schon längst hatten unternehmen wollen. Und so fahren er, die Turtles und April kurze Zeit später auf einem Floß den Fluss hinunter. thumb|180px|Was tun mit dem Leben?Während der Reise führt April Tagebuch über ihre Eindrücke des Tages, besonders über die allgemein ernste, bedrückte Stimmung. Vor allem fällt ihr die Depression bei den Turtles auf, die seit einigen Monaten keine Orientierung darüber haben, was sie als Mutanten unter Menschen noch mit ihrem Leben anfangen können, nachdem sie den Shredder besiegt haben und ihre Daseinsaufgabe damit eigentlich erfüllt ist.siehe "Return to New York, Book Three" Gerade wegen dieser Depression, und weil alle lustlos auf der Farm herumgesessen haben, hat Splinter diesen Ausflug auf dem Fluss vorgeschlagen. thumb|left|180px|Heimliche VerfolgungWährend April ihre Gedanken aufzeichnet, treibt das Floß der Freunde an einem Atomraftwerk vorbei, das direkt am Flusslauf liegt. Kaum dass sie das Kraftwerk hinter sich gelassen haben, wird Raphael auf einmal ganz angespannt und hält Ausschau, ohne etwas zu sehen. Und tatsächlich werden die Freunde von einem Wesen verfolgt, das knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche hinter ihnen herschwimmt, wobei nur seine Rückenflosse sichtbar ist. Gegen Abend kommen die Sechs an den Flussarm an, der sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Zielort bringen soll, und langsam beginnt sich die Stimmung etwas zu heben. Nur Raphael ist weiterhin angespannt, und das zu Recht: Inzwischen hat sich die Anzahl ihrer heimlichen Verfolger auf vier erhöht, und sie alle schwimmen weiterhin unbeirrt dem Floß hinterher... thumb|180px|Eine Besucherin von einem verschollenen VolkAm Lagerplatz angekommen, schlagen die Freunde ihr Lager auf und vergessen in der entspannten Atmosphäre schnell die Sorgen der letzten Wochen. Jedoch bleibt Raphael immer noch angespannt und lässt seinen Blick niht von Wasser schweifen. Bald schon bestätigt sich sein Misstrauen, als plötzlich eine weibliche Gestalt, halb Fisch, halb Mensch, mühsam aus dem Wasser auf sie zu kriecht und entkräftet vor ihnen zusammenbricht. Die Freunde schleppen sie umgehend zum Lagerfeuer, wo sie versuchen, die Fischfrau mit Erster Hilfe wiederzubeleben, doch sie schlägt nicht an. Dann tauchen vier weitere, diesmal männliche Vertreter dieser seltsamen Rasse aus dem See auf, interpretieren die Rettungsversuche an ihrem Weibchen jedoch als Aggression und nehmen eine drohende Haltung an. thumb|left|180px|Bilder aus einer verlorenen ZeitUm April und Casey mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, stellen sich die Turtles den Meermenschen in den Weg, landen aber schnell im Wasser des Sees, wo ihre Gegner ihre Vorteile nur allzusehr ausspielen können. Als April währenddessen in den Augen der Meerfrau nach einem Lebenszeichen sucht, versinkt sie in ihnen, und so sieht sie das Leben der Meerfrau in ihren Gedanken vorbeiziehen, als würde sie sie selbst miterleben. So erfährt sie, wie die Verfolgung durch die Menschen - ob durch aktive Jagd oder durch die von ihnen verschuldete Umweltverschmutzung - ihr Volk im Laufe der Geschichte dezimiert hat, bis nur noch sie fünf übrig geblieben sind. Doch nun ist auch ihre Zeit gekommen, weil sie, als letztes Weibchen ihrer Spezies, nun selbst im Sterben liegt, weil sie sich zu nahe am Atomkraftwerk am Fluss aufgehalten hat. thumb|180px|Schicksal ...?Mit dieser düsteren Botschaft stirbt die Meerfrau in Aprils und Caseys Armen, und als die Männchen wieder an Land kommen, sammeln sie ihre tote Gefährtin ohne weitere Gewalt auf und übergeben sie dem Wasser des Sees, bevor sie sich im bedrückten Schweigen wieder in die Fluten zurückziehen. Als April bei ihrem Anblick darüber nachdenkt, dass diese Meermenschen nun die letzten Vier ihrer Art sind, fällt ihr Blick auf ihre Mutantenfreunde, und dabei erkennt sie erschrocken, dass den Turtles eines Tages das selbe Schicksal unausweichlich drohen wird. Ohne ihre Befürchtungen laut auszusprechen, lässt sie sich von Casey tröstend in den Arm nehmen. Am nächsten Morgen fliegt der Seeadler, diesmal mit Beute, wieder einmal über den Fluss, bevor er sich zum Verzehr des Fisches ausgerechnet auf dem Rand eines Kühlschlotes des Atomkraftwerks niederlässt ... Bilder-Galerie TMNT v1 28 34.jpg|Die Geschichte eines verlorenen Volkes A TMNT v1 28 35.jpg|Die Geschichte eines verlorenen Volkes B TMNT v1 28 36.jpg|Die Geschichte eines verlorenen Volkes C TMNT v1 28 37.jpg|Der Vorhang ist gefallen A TMNT v1 28 38.jpg|Der Vorhang ist gefallen B TMNT v1 28 39.jpg|Der Vorhang ist gefallen C TMNT v1 28 40.jpg|Der Vorhang ist gefallen D TMNT v1 28 41.jpg|Die letzten Vier ihrer Art... TMNT v1 28 44.jpg|Epilog A TMNT v1 28 45.jpg|Epilog B Trivia *In späteren Jahren distanzierte sich Peter Laird von den TMNT-Ausgaben der sogenannten "Gastära" (von Band #18 bis Band #44) und erklärte die meisten davon - bis auf Band #27 und #28 - für Non-Kanon. Dagegen steht jedoch die hier aufgeführte Erwähnung von Old Man und Bloodsucker aus Rick Veitchs River-Trilogie (Bände #24, #25 und #26). In anderen Medien *Diese Geschichte steht Pate für eine gleichnamige Folge aus der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.3'' (August 2012) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird